


I Will Love You Fur-Ever

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are friends, so when the flat share he lives in gets too crowded, he moves in with Eliott. It's an easy situation. They know how to give each other space and respect the other's privacy. It's also surprisingly domestic, which brings feelings to the surface. It only gets worse when Eliott brings home a dog and calls it theirs.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	I Will Love You Fur-Ever

The thing about Eliott Demaury that not many people realise is that he’s a big softie. Sure, he can sometimes glare hard enough to send people scurrying away with their tail between their legs, but that’s just a front. Lucas knows that. Ninety-nine percent of the time Eliott is the human embodiment of sunshine. 

He figured that out the first night he met Eliott, after one conversation at a party where Lucas had drunkenly told him about being relegated to the couch in his own home, he’d offered him a place to crash. Lucas hadn’t taken him up on it. He’d been too proud to do it. Eliott just smiled and told him the offer was always on the table, if he ever changed his mind. Lucas had been confused when he’d squeezed his shoulder and gave him an all too understanding look before heading back inside.

It only took Lucas a week before he was knocking on Eliott’s door. He’d insisted on paying rent, telling Eliott he wasn’t just going to be some freeloading charity case. Eliott had told him it wasn’t necessary, but he understood if that’s what Lucas wanted to do. He even offered to help Lucas find a part-time job with decent hours, so that he wouldn’t have to rely on his dad as much. Which is how he wound up working the front desk at the local hospital on weekends and evenings, when he wasn’t in school.

It’s surprisingly easy living with Eliott. He knows how to give Lucas space and respect his privacy and Lucas is more than willing to offer him the same consideration. They form a routine of sorts, without even really meaning to. Whoever gets home first at night will usually make dinner and the other will clean up after. Eliott is far from the best cook but Lucas always appreciates the thought. Most nights though, they wind up helping each other clean up just to get it over with faster, leaving them time to watch something on TV before they have to head to bed.

Another thing Lucas figures out by complete accident is that Eliott loves to cuddle. He starts nodding off one night while they’re watching a movie and his head winds up resting on Eliott’s arm. Before he knows it, that arm is moving around his shoulder and his head is resting on Eliott’s chest. He tries to move away, an apology forming on his lips, but Eliott tightens his hold.

“No, it’s okay,” Eliott tells him, his hand running up and down Lucas’ arm. “I don’t mind it.”

“Should have known you’d like to cuddle,” Lucas mumbles sleepily.

Eliott doesn’t tense or still. He just huffs out a laugh, “I love to cuddle, but only with the right people.”

Lucas wants to question it. He wants to ask if he’s included in that. But it’s clear that he is. Eliott could have moved him off or woken him up, but instead he’d pulled him closer and asked him to stay. Which is something Lucas is still getting used to. Where so many people push Lucas away or hold him at arm's length, Eliott is there keeping him close.

One night Lucas walks into the apartment, his stomach rumbling at the promise of a good meal. Except he doesn’t smell food cooking. He knows Eliott is home because they’d texted earlier. 

Lucas’ brow furrows as he kicks off his shoes, walking further into the house. “El? Are you…?” Lucas stills when he rounds the corner. Eliott is there alright, but he’s not alone. Resting on his shoulder is a husky.

“Dog?”

Eliott grins over at him as he reaches back and rubs behind the dog’s ears, “Yeah. I got a call from one of my friends at the shelter about him. He’s been there a while and they were having trouble homing him for some reason. Apparently people only want puppies. I went down to meet him and we just clicked.”

“I can see that,” Lucas says. He smiles and walks up to Eliott and the dog. Lucas half expects the dog to growl when he reaches up to pet him but he simply wags his tail. “Does he have a name?”

“Milou,” Eliott says, “And I think he likes you.”

“What’s not to like?” Lucas smirks.

“Nothing,” Eliott says, his voice soft. Lucas is not sure he means to say it, but if he notices it doesn’t bother him. He just smiles at Lucas and moves to put Milou down. “Shit, I completely forgot about dinner,” Eliott tells him. “I got home with Milou just before you got in and didn’t have a chance to make anything.”

Lucas shrugs, “It’s okay. I’m sure we have something I can whip up really fast.”

“You’re sure?” Eliott asks.

Lucas grins over his shoulder as he makes his way into the kitchen, “Yeah I’m sure. You should spend some time with your dog.”

“ _ Our _ dog,” Eliott corrects him, bending down next to Milou. He starts petting him again, “Isn’t that right boy? You’re  _ our _ dog.”

_ Our dog _ . Not only did Eliott get a dog but he wants it to be theirs, not just his. Lucas isn’t sure how to feel about that. It makes him nervous in a way because of just how much he wants that. He wants a life with Eliott, living in the big apartment with the two of them owning a dog and cuddling and making dinner together. Lucas’ pulling a tray for pizza out of the cupboard when it hits him that they have all of that already. The tray goes clattering to the ground and Lucas just stands there, staring straight ahead.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when Milou barks and then Eliott’s voice sounds, “Everything alright in there?”

“Yeah, sorry. The tray must have slipped out of my hand,” Lucas says, hoping that Eliott doesn’t pick up on the obvious lie, or at least doesn’t comment on it.

Lucas looks through the doorway into the living room, to see Eliott laying on his back with Milou on top of him, tail wagging as he licks at a laughing Eliott’s face. Eliott turns his grin on him, his face so open and happy. Lucas knows he’s doomed.

He thinks maybe it’ll get better. That he’ll at least get used to seeing Eliott with the dog and it’ll be easier to deal with. That never happens. He spends months having to watch Eliott and Milou together. Whether it be falling asleep cuddling on the couch or chasing each other around the apartment or Eliott teaching him tricks. It’s all so adorable and Lucas hates it. He hates it because each time he sees them together it just makes him want Eliott more. And he knows that’s not an option. Eliott is his friend and his housemate. Nothing more. No matter much Lucas wishes there was.

So he has to watch Eliott be adorable with the dog and cuddle with him on the couch, and yeah sometimes Lucas wishes it was him there with Eliott. Not that he’d ever deny the dog cuddles. They could totally share.

Right now though, Eliott is sitting on the couch and Milou is resting on the rug in front of Lucas’ favourite chair.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Why is he named Milou?” Lucas asks, glancing over at the dog.

“Because I like Milou,” Eliott says. “Tintin was one of my favourite's when I was younger, and I know he’s not the same kind of dog but I thought it suited him”

Lucas nods. It’s a reasonable explanation. His mind goes blank when he looks up and realises just how close Eliott’s face is and how happy he looks. Eliott’s smile softens as his eyes search Lucas’ face and then he’s leaning in. Lucas feels like he’s going to combust.  _ Eliott’s going to kiss him _ .

There’s a soft brush of lips against his own. Too soft. Lucas leans forward, chasing the feeling. Needing more. Then there’s a bark and paws on his chest and Lucas is so startled he bites down. He’s momentarily confused when he tastes blood and thinks he bit his own lip and just didn’t feel it. Until he remembers. He pulls back with a look of horror, watching as Eliott brings a hand up to his mouth and pulls it away to reveal a small splattering of blood.

“Eliott…”

Eliott shakes his head and stands up, “It’s fine, Lucas.”

“It’s not fine,” Lucas says, “I  _ bit _ you. You’re  _ bleeding. _ ”

“It’s barely bleeding,” Eliott tells him. “I just need to get it cleaned up.”

Lucas watches Eliott walk away before leaning back on the couch. He can’t believe he’d finally gotten to kiss Eliott and then he had to go and bite him. And not the sexy biting that he always figured Eliott would be into. No. It had to be the kind that actually hurt him. Now he’ll be lucky if Eliott ever wants to kiss him again.

He hears a whine from the floor and looks down to see Milou staring at him. Lucas narrows his eyes at the dog. He’d had a chance with Eliott and the dog had to go and ruin it. But it’s hard to stay mad when he’s watching him with those big wide eyes, and looking almost regretful. It’s not as if he  _ knew _ what he was doing.

“Don’t be mad at Milou,” Eliott pleads as he walks back into the room. “He was just…”

“I know, El,” Lucas says, even though he really isn’t sure what he knows. He stands up and walks towards Eliott. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because he just interrupted what I’m sure would have been a spectacular kiss. And you don’t like him,” Eliott says.

Lucas wants to focus on the kissing part. He does. But instead he finds himself stuck on something else, “Why do you think I don’t like Milou?”

“Because you’re always frowning at him,” Eliott says. “I thought maybe you just weren’t a dog person and I’d messed up by bringing him home…”

“Eliott,” Lucas says, his lips twitching up into a smile as he comes to stand in front of him. “I wasn’t frowning at Milou because I don’t like him.”

“Then why?” Eliott asks.

“Because I like  _ you _ ,” Lucas says, exasperation seeping into his voice. “I like you so much. Hell, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you at this point. And you and Milou you’re just… god, you’re so adorable. And you treat him  _ so _ well. It’s unfair.”

“Unfair?”

“Yes! Because it made me want you even more. Especially when you called him  _ ours _ . I realised just how much I wanted that. I wanted us to have a dog and for this to be our home and for us to be domestic and cuddle and make dinner together. And it was unfair because I thought I never stood a chance.”

Eliott’s gaze stays fixed on Lucas and his jaw is slack as he steps closer, “Lucas, you always did. You’ve had all of that.”

“I know, but I never thought it could mean anything. At least not what I wanted it to,” Lucas admits.

“What do you want it to mean?”

“I already told you I’m in love with you, alright? I think it’s pretty clear that means I want to be with you. I mean if you want to.” Lucas says, his voice wavering around the words, no matter how sure he tries to sound. He knows Eliott had kissed him but there’s still part of him that’s afraid that’s all it was, just a kiss in the heat of the moment.

Eliott’s face softens as he hesitantly raises a hand to cup Lucas’ cheek, “Of course I want to be with you, Lucas. I love you. I have for a while. I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment you first fell asleep on my arm.”

“That was so long ago,” Lucas says, his brow creasing in disbelief.

“I know. I just never wanted to push you,” Eliott tells him.

“But you kissed me.”

Eliott ducks his head, a light blush coating his cheeks. “I did. But god, Lucas, you looked so adorable and happy. And the way you were looking at me… I had to kiss you.”

“How did I look at you?” Lucas asks. He thinks he knows, but he still needs to hear Eliott say it.

“Like you loved me,” Eliott says, “Like I’m something important to you.”

“You are, Eliott,” Lucas breathes, “You’re  _ so _ important.”

Eliott kisses him again, slow and tender, nothing like the quick press of lips from before. Lucas melts into it, bringing one of his hands up to tangle in Eliott’s hair and pull him closer. He feels Eliott smile against his lips and can’t stop his own smile from spreading across his face. Shortly followed by giddy laughter as he places kiss after kiss to Eliott’s lips.

“Am I dreaming?” Eliott asks, the grin never leaving his lips as he runs his fingers along Lucas’ jaw.

“If you are, I'm right there with you,” Lucas says, leaning into the touch. “But as good a kisser as I’m sure dream you is, I’m pretty sure this is so much better.”

“Why is that?” Eliott asks.

“Because it’s real,” Lucas says, “It’s real and you love me and I love you. No dream can beat that.”

“No, it definitely can’t,” Eliott agrees.

The next morning Lucas wakes up surrounded by warmth. He opens his eyes to see Eliott smiling softly down at him, his fingers dancing across the skin of Lucas’ hip. Milou is there, laying across both of their feet and sleeping soundly. Eliott looks from the dog back to Lucas before moving in and nuzzling into Lucas’ neck, and placing soft kisses to his skin. Neither one of them make a move to get out of bed just yet. Which is fine by Lucas. He has everything he needs right here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day, thank you!


End file.
